Rays of sunshine
by Jamallywal
Summary: Bellamy had one purpose in life look after his sister, so when she grew up and moved out he lost his purpose. Now no one has seen Bellamy in three years, he's been hiding out in his house but with the help of a certain blonde doctor Bellamy might just find his purpose and go outside again.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my other fan fiction I also promised so here you go. Please let me know if I should continue.**

Bellamy was a simple guy. The one thing he does best is love and protect (and maybe has a bit of a violent streak) Bellamy's purpose in life was to protect and love his sister and he has done that for over several years now. He didn't really have a choice but once he took on that responsibility it was hard to turn it off. So when his mother died when he was five he swore her an oath he would look after O. However when his sister grew up it was harder for him to let go, every boyfriend she got he scared them off, every failed college assignment he would still ground her even if she was 18. But one day his sister lost it over his over protectiveness. "I want a brother not a father" she yelled to him. Yeah he was acting like a father but he had to she had no one else to act like one. "I don't need your protection I'm old enough to look after myself bell, you need to get that in your head" and with that she left. Bellamy came home the next day to an empty house. The pain he felt was unbearable, he was alone. That's when Bellamy realised he lost his purpose. He took days off work that soon turned into months and eventually years. Sure people visited him but they didn't stay long, he wasn't the same guy he used to be, if fact he was less the man he used to be. Nobody has seen Bellamy properly in three years; he's stayed hidden, hiding from the world and its pain.  
Now Octavia hadn't seen her brother in three years. She decided to visit and introduce him to her fiancé. Given the fact she moved out the city she hadn't heard about Bellamy not being seen in three years. So when she arrived at his house she expected him to answer, but nobody did. Luckily she knew he kept a spare key in the plant pot and she opened the door, the place was a mess, it was dark and covered in dust, Octavia was just glad Lincoln isn't coming till tomorrow. She closed the door and saw a giant pile of letters in the corner. The lights were off so the room dimly lit by the light seeping through the curtains.

"Bell?" She shouted but nobody answered.

"Bell?" She yelled again, just when she was about to shout again she heard a mumble from upstairs. She grabbed a golf club that was lying around (since when did he play golf) and walked up the stairs with it ever so carefully. She reached the top and stopped. The mumbling stopped. She heard it again coming from her brother's room.

"Bell? You in there?" She said loudly as she slowly approached his bedroom door. She pushed the door and it creaked open, she walked in her footsteps amplified on the wooden floor of his room. She looked up and saw food packets, tins, soda cans, pizza boxes etc all over his floor, she moved her eyes to the bed which was just as bad and saw her brother sleeping. He had really sunk low.

"Bellamy?" She said what had happened to him; surely this wasn't her fault was it? She walked over to his sleeping body and gently tapped his shoulder. She was about to do it again when he grabbed her wrist pulled her and pinned her down.

"O?" He asked.

"Yeah, please get off me" she said.

"Oh right sorry" he said getting off her. "What...What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"I've not seen or heard from you for three years" she said to him.

"I wanted to give you space" he said

"Three years is a long time bell"

"Tell me about it" he sighed.

"You look like crap" she laughed.

"I know" he chuckled.

"Have you been outside today?" She asked concerned.

"I've not been outside in a long time" he said laughing in disbelief.

"Define long" she asked

"Three years" he admitted.

"Shit Bell that's what I was afraid of. This is all my fault" she panicked.

"No, it's not your fault, its mine own"

"I'm worried about you Bell"

"Don't be, I like it in here" he gave her a small smile to assure her but she wasn't convinced.

"How? It's a freaking mess" she said.

"Yeah but it's my mess" he said and shrugged.

"How do you live like this? How do you afford food?"

"Well one I'm a police officer, well was but I saved up a load if money and two... Wal-Mart delivers" he said with a grin.

"He cannot see you like this" she said shaking her head.

"Who?"

"My fiancé Lincoln" she said sheepishly preparing for him to yell.

"Fiancé? O your 21!" He said.

"Yeah well you're a lonely 25 year old who is afraid of going outside"

"I can leave anytime I want; I just want to stay a little bit longer" he said voice getting quieter as he said it.

"Bellamy please come to dinner with me and Lincoln tomorrow night, even if its McDonalds or domino's pizza, just for an hour outside to catch up can you do that for me?" Octavia pleaded. Bellamy had to admit he did live in fear of the outside now, surely he could clean up and meet them for dinner.

"Ok" he said finally.

"Great" she said moving to get off his bed. She put her feet on the floor and the ground was squishy. She looked down and saw she put her shoes in mouldy pizza.

"Ew bro these shoes were 100 bucks you really need to clean up in here" she said patting his shoulder. Before she left she opened the curtains.

"And light you need light" she said as Bellamy hissed at the light like a vampire and she just laughed.

"Closed it" he whined.

"No, it's good for you" she chuckled as she left.

The next day Octavia told Bellamy to meet Lincoln and herself at McDonalds at five.  
"He will come... Right?" She asked Lincoln nervously, as she bit her nails.

"Calm down on those nails you'll be full when we eat" Lincoln laughed but stopped when Octavia glared at him. "Surely your brother loves you enough to show up" he assured her and kissed her temple.

Bellamy stood at his front door in jeans and a T-shirt. He had showered and brushed his hair. He was ready for this. He opened his door. Not so bad he thought. He took one step outside and breathed in the fresh air. I can do this. He took another slow step. I can do this. He kept saying. Something flew down and hit his head.  
"Fuck this shit" he said and ran back in.

"It's been an hour he's not coming O, can we eat?" Lincoln asked and she sighed.

"Yeah" she was about to get up when

"Is that one Octavia Blake I see?" A voice said coming over.

"I believe it is. Raven it's been two long" Octavia said standing up to hug her.

"It has indeed, why you and that hunk of yours come join us"

"Us?" Octavia asked as she and Lincoln followed Raven to her booth. The while gang was there jasper and Monty at the back Miller and Clarke opposite each other, some guy sat next to Miller.

"Yeah you remember Jasper, Monty, Miller, Wick and of course Clarke" Raven said as she sat next to the guy called Wick.

"Birdie" she said as Clarke got up to hug her. "How you been?" She said sliding in the booth next to Clarke after they hugged, Lincoln next to her.

"Great, finally a doctor checking up on patients"

"That's great. What about the rest of you?"

"We're Good, We've only blown up two labs this year" Jasper said laughing with Monty.

"We? Excuse me who put too much francium in the sodium water" Monty chuckled.

"Sounds exciting" Octavia laughed. "What about you Miller?"

"I'm good, alive. Still working at the police station, I haven't blown anything up though" he said still laughing from Jasper and Monty.

"I don't believe I've met you Wick" she said extending her hand to shale his.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you I'm Ravens whatever" he said and Raven kissed his cheek.

"Enough about us though what about you?" Clarke asked.

"Well I moved to LA got a nice house here, I have got engaged as you can see oh and this is my Fiancé Lincoln" she said.

"Hey Lincoln" they all said like it was one of those addiction meetings. Lincoln nodded to all of them.  
"Nice to meet you all" he said.

"Can I call you Linc?" Jasper asked.

"Ooo no can we call you Abe, you know for Abraham Lincoln" Monty said.

"Err" is all Lincoln could say.

"Leave him alone you guys" Octavia said laughing. And then everyone went silent.

"Have you heard from Bellamy?" Miller asked and everyone but Octavia and Lincoln glared at him. Lincoln rubbed her back for reassurance.

"I saw him yesterday, his house is a mess. Its full of mouldy food, empty tins and cans, Wal-Mart receipts. He was suppose to come and eat with us today but he bailed, he's too afraid to go outside and if I cant persuade him then I don't know who can" she explained and sighed.

"Clarke can" Raven said casually as if it wasn't a big deal.

"What?" Octavia and Clarke said shocked, Clarke more shocked than Octavia.

"Think about it, in high school and college those two would be at each other's throats and then suddenly be nice and oh the sexual tension, don't get me started on that, but anyway my point is when we were on the school council Bellamy and Clarke were joint presidents and they made decisions together, Clarke would be the one who changed him, by the end of the year he had stopped going to parties every night and only went to a few, he even stopped having one night stands and that was all Clarke" Raven explained.

"Now wait just a second..." Clarke started but was interrupted.

"She's right, the way he called you princess all the time and the way he looks at you" Octavia said her face lighting up.

"But..." Clarke said.

"Clarke please convince my brother to go out and have a live, you can pretend I you to look after him and considering you're a doctor this is a house call"

"But I don't make house calls" Clarke said.

"Please Clarke I'll pay you, all you need to do is talk to him, make him food instead of him getting take out, make sure he exercises and just make him feel better so he will want to go outside" Octavia said.

"I don't know is quite a responsibility" Clarke said uneasy.

"Please" Octavia fluttered her eye lashes. The others had to admit they missed Bellamy and they wanted to see him well, every time they visited him over the years he would chuck them out he wasn't the same guy. So having Clarke go in and get him out would be great so naturally everybody agreed with Octavia and said, "Please Clarke" at the same time and gave her the puppy dog face. Clarke scrunched up her face and nodded.  
"Fine" she reluctantly agreed, and the others high fived and whispered 'yes'.

"But you owe me" she said.  
"That's ok; I can live with that" Octavia said and hugged Clarke.  
"So who's hungry?" Raven asked.

"Me!" Lincoln almost yelled it making the others laugh. "Starving actually"

The next day Bellamy heard a knock on the door. No one visits him anymore, so he thought it might be Octavia. He got up from his sofa and started open the door.

"Listen O I'm sorry I didn't..." He stopped when he saw who it was.

"It's not Octavia" Clarke said.

"Princess" he whispered.

**Well that was the first chapter. What did you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm so sorry for the lateness I've been concentrating on my other stories but I will finish this one two but for now here's the next chapter.**

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your presence" He said walking further in to his house which she can only assume is an invitation. Clarke slowly followed after Bellamy. The house was quite dark and got even darker when she closed the front door. The house was tip! Food tins cans boxes etc every where. She wouldn't be surprised if scientist found new life form out of all this. Bellamy plonked down on his sofa and saw how uncomfortable Clarke looked. He moved to the edge of his seat and shoved the cans off the armchair to the left of him; he then patted the chair for Clarke to side down. She moved to the chair and slowly sat down at an awkward angle. She didn't want to get anything on her jeans, they were new.

"You didn't answer my question princess. What are you doing here?" He said almost hatefully.

"I wanted to see if my friend was alright" she said and he scoffed.

"Ha! Friend. You got a lot of nerve coming down here princess, three years and no visits" he spat.

"Ha! Me a lot of nerve? What about you no one has seen you in three years" she said angrily. How dare he judge her when he has been hiding.

"Yeah well I have my reasons besides no one missed me, and whats with all the visits lately you and O, did some one die?" He said avoiding eye contacts. He has been inside for three years so maybe someone did.

"Yeah you, you're not the same guy you used to be Bellamy and that's why I want to help you because I care" she said calmly.

"Bullshit princess you never gave a damn about me, now why don't you do us both a favour and get out of my house!" He yelled.

Wow just wow, she thought. She was shocked. She looked at him for a second her eyes watering. Of course she cared. She got up slowly and walked towards the front door. She opened it and turned to look at Bellamy who had already turned back to the TV.

"For the record I do care, its you who gave up caring" he said and slammed the door as she went out.

Bellamy eyes lingered at the door where she was. Bellamy don't let her get to you again, you can do this. He told himself. Shit. He got up from the sofa and ran to the front door he opened it and his eyes searched his garden for her but she was gone.

But even Bellamy couldn't go outside to find her, he just couldn't. He closed the door and went back to watching TV.

...

Clarke stormed down the street in a huff. She was so angry with him. Her pace quickened every time she thought about it and before she knew it she was practically sprinting. She was running away from her problems. This is not like you she said to herself but it always seems to be the case with Bellamy. She stopped suddenly and took out her phone and dialled.

"Hey Clarke" the other Blake chirped from the other end. "Hows it going?" She asked.

"Er great great he just sat her watching TV" she lied but as she did a dude on a motor cycle drove past her revealing her location.

"You're outside? What did he do?" Octavia sighed.

"Not important, but I don't think I can do this O" Clarke said.

"No Clarke you can please he will listen to you. You just need to get to him"

"I dunno..."

"Look Clarke theres a spare key in the plant pot go buy him a pizza or somert for your ticket in"

"O" she pleaded.

"Clarke I'll be round later after dress shopping"

"Cant I go with you?" She asked hopefully.

"No I've got Raven and Monty. I believe in you Clarke" she said and the line when dead. Clarke groaned and walked to domino's pizza.

...

She arrived back at his house with a meat feast pizza, his favourite. She searched the plant pot for its spare key where Octavia said it would be and seconds later she found it. She opened the door and saw Bellamy hadn't moved from the sofa eyes plastered to the telly. She closed the door and he turned to look at her.

"I thought I told you to leave" he said.

"Yeah well am back" she stood her ground. He looked at her and was about to reply when she spoke again.

"I brought pizza" she said cheerily moving with the pizza slowly towards him. He sighed and waved her over. She placed the pizza on the coffee table in front of him and he dug in. He offered her some but she said no.

"Princess will you please tell me why you're really here?" He calmly said putting emphasis on really. She sighed.

"Your sister sent me. Shes worried about you" she explained and he nodded while eating a slice of pizza.

"Look I don't know what happened between you but shes back and she getting married in a couple of months an I reckon I can get you out of here by then" Clarke said looking at him and he avoided her eye contact. He stilled on the sofa.

"Come on Bellamy if you can't do it for your sister at least do it for me, I do care; I just can't see you like this" she said softly reaching over to put her hand on his shoulder. He jumped at her touch; it sent shivers down his spine but in a good way. Goose bumps danced across his arms. She got to him alright. He looked at her hand and followed her arm up to her face and he stared into her eyes, those big blue eyes.

"When is she getting married?" He sighed.

"3 months" she said never leaving eye contact.

"You sure you can help?"

"Positive"

"Ok I'm in" he said eating another slice of pizza and she took it off him and grabbed the rest of the slices in the box and Bellamy's eyes widened in shock. Not ma pizza he thought.

"That means no more pizza or McDonalds or any other take out food, we need a diet for you and an exercise rota" she said putting the pizza in the kitchen.

"But pizza..." He said.

"You get changed into something more appropriate for exercise" she said walking back to the living room looking him up and down. He looked down at his shorts and grey looking vest top that's meant to be white with many different kinds of food stains on it.

"Exercise now?" He complained.

"Yes we have got to start somewhere so now would a a good time so change"

"Fine but whats wrong with what i'm..." He stopped himself from finishing that sentence. "I'll go change" he said and ran up stairs.

While he got changed Clarke explored his house.

_She used to come here a lot years ago with Octavia having sleep overs, annoying Bellamy, listening to Bellamy have sex with his flings, well they weren't listening per say it was just hard not too when they were in the room next to his and they can hear a girl screaming 'oh god'. The first time that happened Bellamy was 19 and Clarke and Octavia was 15 nearly 16. It was awkward as hell because Clarke used to like Bellamy, so listening to that wasn't pleasing. Bellamy's house was quite big, she remembers walking around it a lot going up the stairs on the left side of the house and then going down the stairs on the right side. It was great for hide and seek. _

She walked back to the kitchen that was huge too. It had a breakfast bar in the middle where she used to watch Bellamy cook pancakes for her and Octavia. Clarke walked to the back of the kitchen where the back door to the garden was. She opened it and looked at the horror. The grass was tall the flowers were dead, the shed wood was rotting and so was the patio, the pool wasn't even a pool it was full of junk. All in all it was a tip.

_She remembers three years ago a couple of months before Bellamy went into hiding Bellamy had a pool party for new years eve which was probably the best party of the year and she remembered that night being the best night ever. She remembers being heart broken after finding Finn with Raven (ok it was the worst night then but then it became better) and she was ready to leave when Bellamy stopped her._

_"Leaving already princess?" Bellamy teased, he was soaking from being in the pool he watched her leave to the house and followed her. When she turned round he saw she was crying. _

_"Princess Whats wrong?" He asked and she just hugged him and he comforted her._

_"Come with me I want to show you something" he said and led her outside past the pool full of people down to the very end of the garden where there was a gazebo laced with tea candles and Christmas lights. _

_"Woah" she said behind her tears._

_"Uh-huh cool right?" He said proudly._

_"Which girl were you going to take here tonight then?" she joked but she looked at his serious face._

_"Im not going to lie, I've had this planned for months now and the only time I get you here some douche bag breaks your heart" he said looking to the ground._

_Clarke was still. He did it for me she thought. She wiped her eyes and moved closer to him and smiled._

_"He is a douche bag" she laughed and he joined her._

_"So do you really like it?" He asked her._

_"Yeah, its great" she said, faces now inches apart and thats went they kissed, and boy was her younger self right it was nice to kiss him, he was a good kisser. That weekend she spent with Bellamy having fun. But a week later Finn apologised and she gave him a second chance; they've been dating ever since. But that week was the week Bellamy started ignoring her, she never saw him about anymore and before she knew it he was in hiding and Octavia was gone, so this whole missing for three years thing she felt was partially her fault._

She blinked away the memory as Bellamy came into the kitchen wearing sweat pants and a baggy T-shirt and trainers.

"Ready?" She asked and he nodded.

"Let's get your exercise out the way" she said and he led her to Octavia's old room which now had lots of unused gym equipment in it.

"You know I can't believe you agreed so easily" Clarke admitted.

"You know neither can I? I guess I can believe because its my sisters wedding in three months and I want to be ready" he said and she nodded.

"And because this is the only 'real' conversation I've had on a while" he said quietly.

"Real conversation?" She asked.

"Talking to a real person" he said and she raised her brow.

"Yeah my conversations were either with the tv myself or imaginary people I made up" he said.

"Right well it seems we have a lot of work to do then. Lets see some sits up" she said.

"Can't we start with the weights?" He moaned.

"Nope were working up to that. Now drop and give me twenty" Clarke teased.

"You know that's for push ups right?" He said.

"Pfft yeah" she said not so convincingly so he raised his brow at her. "I just like saying it ok so Bellamy just... Ok" she said quietly. He laughed and started to do sit ups. Clarke realised she may not like the job of taking care of Bellamy but now that she controls everything in his life she was starting to see a plus side to this job. Controlling Bellamy.


End file.
